Dorian
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Un cadeau en récompense à Milo.


Hello everybody !

Depuis que je me suis inscrite sur ce site j'ai toujours voulu écrire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Milo. C'est chose faite maintenant !

N'ayant pas vraiment d'idée particulière, j'ai repris un vieux texte afin de le retravailler et de le finir en y ajoutant une nouvelle idée. Certains passages de ce texte sont sûrement déjà vu et re-re-vu mais j'espère que l'idée de base vous plaira !

J'espère avoir réussi à vous montrer mon idée, que tout est bien compréhensible une fois à la fin du texte, on verra bien !

**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela .

Je remercie ma chère **PetitPentagram **pour son aide à la relecture, aux fautes d'orthographe et ses conseils !

Enfin, bon anniversaire à notre Milo international ! Ceci est pour toi !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>On dit que Milo, le chevalier d'or du scorpion est un assassin redouté dans tout le Sanctuaire.<p>

On dit que l'homme derrière l'armure est un bon vivant qui ne perd jamais son sourire.

On dit que le cœur même de cet homme est pur mais surtout passionné en amour.

.

Mais ceux qui parlent sont des ignorants. Aucun d'entre eux ne le connaît réellement. Moi je peux vous révéler la vérité.

.

Une fois l'armure obtenue un brillant avenir devait s'étaler devant lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ! La tristesse s'est emparée de son cœur alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était plus un enfant. De retour au Sanctuaire il a fait ce que l'on attendait de lui, partageant son temps entre entraînements et missions. Il n'a tenu que grâce à l'espoir de revoir son ami Camus.

Chose qui n'a pas manqué. Mais les retrouvailles ne furent pas celles escomptées. Il se souvenait d'un Camus certes timide mais souriant une fois sa réserve franchie. Bien que n'égalisant pas le trio infernal, ils avaient ensemble quelques bêtises à leur actif. C'est pourquoi même si les gestes de tendresse étaient rares entre eux sauf à quelques occasions - comme leurs départs respectifs - ; il ne s'attendait pas à être repoussé, encore moins à ce qu'il réagisse comme s'ils n'avaient aucun passé commun.

Il en fut grandement blessé même s'il n'a rien laissé transparaître. Il a fait comme toujours, il s'est caché derrière son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Bien sûr, cela ne l'a pas empêché de tout faire pour se rapprocher de son ami de jadis. De bien des manières, il a essayé d'attirer son attention allant parfois jusqu'à mettre sa propre vie en danger. Vie qui n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux s'il ne pouvait pas la partager avec la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

Après des semaines de lutte acharnée, leurs regards se sont enfin croisés de nouveau pour ne plus jamais se lâcher. J'aime encore parfois m'imaginer leurs yeux aux teintes si différentes s'accrocher, le silence les entourant, dans une bataille dont eux seuls connaissaient l'enjeu. Dans ces moments-là, je pouvais voir briller au fond de leurs prunelles cette petite flamme que plus tard ils ont reporté sur moi. C'était je le crois leurs seuls instants de paix entre leur devoir mutuel.

Malheureusement, cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Camus s'est vu confier deux apprentis en Sibérie et il s'est de nouveau retrouvé seul. Avant de partir, il lui a promis que rien ne changerait entre eux. Mais il a pris peur. C'étaient les même mots. Ceux d'avant son départ. Il a cru que tout allait recommencer. Il a cru le perdre. Mais ils étaient devenus suffisamment proches pour qu'il le comprenne sans mot. Il n'a pas manqué de le rassurer. Il l'avait changé. Il faisait de lui un homme meilleur. Il lui reviendrait, il en était sûr.

Fort de cette conviction, il s'est laissé convaincre lui aussi. Jamais encore il ne lui avait menti, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. C'est là que je suis arrivé. Il s'est raccroché à moi pour ne pas sombrer entre deux visites. Cela ne m'a pas dérangé, bien au contraire. A leurs côtés je me sentais plus vivant que jamais. Milo est un homme d'honneur. Il a donc continué à suivre la route que le destin avait choisi pour lui. Il a juré allégeance au nouveau Pope et par la même occasion il est monté en «grade».

Cela lui a permis de mieux connaître certains de ses compagnons. Il a alors compris que lui il avait eu de la chance comparé aux autres. Lui il n'avait pas eu un maître violent qui le battait à longueur de journée ou qui le transformait en un monstre sanguinaire. Certes son maître était sévère mais il était juste. Valeur qu'il a réussi à lui transmettre. Il n'a pas non plus eu à tuer un frère d'arme encore moins celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Bien qu'à ses yeux il soit plus que cela.

Il est devenu un assassin. Etonnament, cela lui a aussi permis de continuer à avancer. Pour lui, il n'y avait ni gentil ni méchant au sein de leur rang. Juste des gens qui avaient eu plus de chance que d'autres. Il n'a pris parti pour personne. Il est resté proche des «deux camps». Ils étaient une famille et même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les choix de certains de ses camarades, ils restaient ses grands frères. Il n'a tourné le dos à personne, il a toujours été là pour chacun d'entre eux.

Que ce soit pour les «normaux» ou le «gang des assassins» comme il se plaisait à l'appeler et dont il faisait également parti il est resté fidèle à ses convictions jusqu'au bout. J'étais à cette époque là déjà très fier de lui. Sa bonne humeur mettait du baume au cœur à tout le monde et il préférait jouer les plaisantins plutôt que de laisser cette partie sombre de lui gagner. Si tout le monde était gagnant, c'était tout aussi bien. A l'inverse, même s'il ne s'en est jamais vraiment rendu compte, ils l'ont chacun surveillé du coin de l'œil. Moi je le sais.

Ils ne savaient pas comment l'aider alors ils le surveillaient afin d'être présent dans les pires moments de sa vie. Chacun leur tour, ils ont pris ce rôle très à cœur. Ils tenaient à lui rendre tout ce qu'il leur donnait même ceux qui se cachaient derrière une apparente dureté. C'est donc naturellement qu'ils ont fermé les yeux sur ses escapades qu'elles aient été nocturnes ou diurnes. Escapades qui ont permis à leur relation d'évoluer vers quelle que chose de bien plus fort à mon plus grand plaisir.

Seulement, les choses n'ont pas duré éternellement. Un vent de noirceur s'est mis à souffler sur le sanctuaire emportant tout dans son sillage. Le retour de Camus aurait dû être une fête à lui tout seul mais il s'est fait dans la lourdeur de cette nouvelle atmosphère. Bien qu'heureux de se retrouver, des heures sombres s'annonçaient. Et plutôt que de laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments, ils ont dû les cadenasser. Leur devoir passait avant tout.

Avant même la bataille un mauvais pressentiment l'a assailli. Tout cela allait mal se finir. Il le sentait mais il avait encore l'espoir qu'ils allaient tous les deux s'en sortir. La montée de ces satané bronzes a commencé. Ceux qui lui ont pris. Qui l'ont arraché à lui. Douze heures. Ils avaient douze heures pour monter jusqu'au XIIIème temple et arriver jusqu'au Pope. Autant dire mission impossible. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus rien que pour accéder à la moitié des temples.

Mais c'est là que ça a commencé à partir en cacahuète. Mu était de retour et en prime il leur réparait leurs armures ! Pour finir par les laisser passer sans autre forme de procès. Ah si ! Un petit cours sur le septième sens afin de pouvoir venir à bout des plus grands chevaliers d'Athéna. Quelle blague ! Dans quel camp il était celui là ?! Mais bien que légèrement en colère, il connaissait assez Mu pour savoir qu'il y avait forcément une raison à tout ça. A lui de la trouver ou de lui demander une fois cette mascarade finie.

Au deuxième temple, aucun véritable dommage à relever au contraire du quatrième. Le chevalier du Cancer est tombé face à un bronze accentuant cette sensation de malaise. Ce qu'il pensait impossible a fini par arriver et qui sait encore combien de noms allaient grossir la liste de leurs victimes. Pourtant pas le temps de pleurer ceux tombés au combat. Le temps arriverait bien assez tôt. Comme eux qui se rapprochaient inexorablement de son temple.

Personne d'autre n'est tombé dans les temples suivants. Même ce chevalier du Cygne avait réussi à revenir grâce à l'aide d'Andromède. Il a su à ce moment-là que la confrontation entre le maître et l'élève serait inévitable. Sauf s'il intervenait mais sa droiture l'en empêchait. Il savait pourquoi Camus l'avait enfermé dans ce cercueil de glace. Même séparé il ressentait sa douleur à devoir s'en prendre à cet élève qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Lentement, il a commencé à douter. Il était impensable qu'il puisse parvenir jusqu'à lui pourtant ils y étaient presque. D'où leur venait cette force ? Ou puisaient-ils l'énergie pour prendre l'avantage sur eux ? Avaient-ils raison ? Se battait-il du mauvais côté ? Cela n'avait guère d'importance. Du bon ou du mauvais côté son rôle était de garder son temple et il le ferait jusqu'au bout. Il n'était pas Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion pour rien. Ils allaient voir ce qu'il en coûtait de le provoquer.

Finalement, il en a laissé passer trois sur quatre pour garder celui qui voulait l'affronter. La bonne augure, c'était exactement celui qu'il voulait arrêter. Peut-être parviendrait-il à lui faire entendre raison et ainsi soulager un peu la douleur de son aimé. Mais il faut croire que les Dieux sont joueurs car rien ne s'est passé comme il l'avait prévu. Terrassé par les quinze coups de l'aiguille écarlate, il avait encore l'affront de tenter de rejoindre ses amis.

Rampant comme le misérable qu'il était, il s'apprêtait à l'achever mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a pris le temps qu'il fallait pour m'expliquer qu'il avait perdu ce combat bien que toujours debout. Qu'au dernier moment, il avait atteint son niveau et que c'est lui qui aurait dû mourir. Il l'a donc sauvé d'une mort certaine si par sauver on entend participer à des combats plus terrible encore les uns que les autres. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller car il avait réussi ce que nul autre avant n'avait réussi. Il avait ébranlé sa foi. Au risque de regretter plus tard ce choix.

La bataille a continué à faire rage. Et le chevalier du Capricorne a rejoint celui du Cancer. Déjà deux morts parmi les leurs. Puis ce fut au tour de Camus de se battre. Il les a laissé passer le laissant ainsi faire face à cet élève qui l'impressionnait d'heure en heure. Ce fut un beau combat digne des maîtres de la glace qu'ils étaient. Mais lui, il ne l'a pas supporté. Il est mort avec lui ce jour là. Cette lueur dans son regard s'est éteinte remplacée par un masque de faux semblants.

Il n'y a plus de "moi", plus de "toi", plus de" nous", plus de "vous" juste... lui. Milo a eu mal Camus très mal. Son cœur s'est déchiré en un milliers de morceaux et moi je n'ai pas réussi à lui rendre son sourire. J'ai à peine été suffisant pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Je l'ai maintenu comme j'ai pu. La tête hors de l'eau comme une bouée de sauvetage. Mais moi aussi je crevais de son absence. Autant que lui. Il nous a laissé tout seul et ça j'ai mis encore plus de temps que lui à le lui pardonner.

Mais une bataille ne prend pas fin avec une seule mort. Et ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite chevalier d'or des Poissons de les rejoindre. Le «gang des assassins» n'existait plus. Puis ce fut Saga chevalier d'or des Gémeaux que tout le monde croyait mort. Ils avaient gagné mais le prix à payer était fort élevé. Pas moins de cinq des leurs sont morts ce jour-là. Après cela, il a fallu leur rendre un dernier hommage. Mettre son corps en terre. Et il ne pouvait même pas pleurer ni même hurler sa haine et son désespoir de l'avoir perdu. Personne ne savait pour eux deux.

Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? C'était leur petit secret. De tout façon tout cela n'était de la faute de personne. Mais ça n'a pas empêché sa colère de grandir de jour en jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que j'existais. Il fallait continuer à avancer coûte que coûte. C'est là qu'était son devoir. C'est tout ce qui importait.

Au delà des pertes, les dégâts furent matériels. Toutes les armures avaient énormément souffert de ces batailles. Les survivants - comme les appelaient les autres – ont donné leur sang pour réparer les armures des bronzes. Ils leur devaient au moins ça. En souvenir de lui, il a versé le sien sur l'armure du Cygne lui rendant sa splendeur d'antan. C'est le premier pas qu'il a fait vers lui. Il savait que Camus aurait voulu qu'il aide son élève à avancer sur la route périlleuse qui l'attendait.

Il a passé énormément d'heures à le rassurer. Comme il l'aurait fait avec moi. Ce n'était ni sa faute ni la sienne. Chacun a fait son devoir de chevalier. Il ne le rendait pas responsable de la mort de son ami car Camus avait été fidèle à ses convictions jusqu'à la fin. Il avait fait son devoir de chevalier en lui transmettant le peu qu'il lui restait à transmettre. Et l'affront aurait été de gâcher ce don. Un sacrifice n'a plus aucune valeur si on en fait pas bon usage. A lui de trouver lequel.

Il m'a tenu le même discours. Il m'a rassuré. Il a séché mes larmes. Il a été là après chacun de mes cauchemars. Il ne m'a plus jamais lâché. Il garde toujours ma main dans la sienne.

Nous nous sommes accrochés l'un à l'autre. Chaque jour il s'est forcé à se lever et à faire son devoir. Pour que Camus soit fier de lui. Il a essayé de ne pas refaire les même erreurs. Petit à petit il s'est éloigné des autres, il ne leur faisait plus confiance. Il vivait dans le passé. Dans le souvenir de ce qu'avait été sa vie. Et de ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Mais un matin tout a changé. Ils se sont retrouvés consignés au sanctuaire dans l'attente d'une menace qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il a retrouvé la foi en son ordre.

Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à mettre un nom sur cette menace. Poseidon. Mais les ordres n'ont pas changé. Le Sanctuaire devait être protégé avant toute chose. Ils ont donc été contraints de laisser les chevaliers de bronze partir seuls. Il était dans le même état qu'Aiolia. C'était à eux d'y aller. C'était eux les chevaliers d'or. Il voulait y aller avec lui. A eux deux ils pouvaient les aider. Il a stoppé la dispute entre Mu et lui, leur montrant à quel point ils étaient ridicules.

Si Camus avait été là, il aurait été de son avis. Lui il aurait réussi à le calmer car même s'il comprenait Mu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir partir au combat. De tous ceux qui restaient Aiolia et lui étaient sans doute les plus impulsifs. Si Camus avait été là, il aurait sûrement voulu lui aussi aller sauver son disciple. De savoir ceci le rassurait. Si lui aussi pensait comme ça, il ne devais pas s'éloigner tant que ça de son devoir de chevalier. Mais avec des si on refait le monde.

Heureusement peu de temps après, l'armure du Sagittaire est partie rejoindre Seiya et ses amis au sanctuaire de Poseidon. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur venir en aide on dirait bien que quelqu'un d'autre a pris les choses en mains. Il était soulagé, enfin cette bataille tournait à leur avantage. Il l'a été davantage quand Camus lui-même a envoyé sa propre armure lui redonnant le courage d'y croire. La pluie a continué à tomber mais il n'en avait que faire, enfin l'espoir était permis.

Espoir qui s'est concrétisé. Les chevaliers de bronze ont accompli un miracle. Encore un. Ils sont parvenu à resceller l'âme de Poseidon dans l'urne. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Il avait repris courage et il était prêt à affronter n'importe quelle menace. Il avait surpassé sa douleur. Mais il ne pensait pas que la menace arriverait si vite et encore moins qu'elle serait si importante. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que cela tourne au cauchemar. Chose qui n'a pas manqué.

Hadès. Voici le nom de cette nouvelle menace. Il fallait bien après plus de 250 ans que le sceau faiblisse à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être était-ce sa chance de mourir au combat et de le rejoindre ! Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il allait m'abandonner. Mais je savais aussi que c'était son devoir. Il m'en parlait depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me voyais pas l'empêcher d'y aller. Ç'aurait été égoïste et même si je l'avais voulu, je ne le pouvais pas ! Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'ils soient fier de moi.

Alors je le regarde partir avec cette boule dans la gorge. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois me sourire comme ça. C'est sûrement aussi la dernière fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras alors je ferme les yeux et je profite de lui une toute dernière fois. Sans hélas parvenir à lui dire ces mots qui restent coincés dans ma gorge.

La Guerre Sainte a déjà débuté, inquiet il se rend au Palais du Pope, là où loge Athéna. Il redescend du XIIIème temple. Il vient d'accorder à Kanon le droit de rester au Sanctuaire. Qu'importe ce que pourront dire les autres, à lui il lui a semblé honnête. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à subir sa punition qui n'est pas réputée pour être l'une des plus douces. Bien au contraire … Il vient de faire de lui le nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux.

Pourtant, il ne savait pas si tout cela était important. La guerre contre Hadès venait de commencer. Il ne leur avait seulement accordé que quelques heures de plus. Tout à coup, il ressentit une perturbation dans le cosmos de Mü. Il m'a dit qu'il refusait d'y croire. Que c'était impossible. Que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris.

Il est retourné à son temple et il a compris que son mauvais pressentiment était le bon. Il savait aussi maintenant que les chevaliers de bronzes était avec eux, mais cela ne faisait pas une grande différence. Ce n'était pas cinq gus de plus qui allait changer la donne ! Les spectres continueraient de toute façon leur ascension. Ils avaient déjà commencé avec la première maison.

Au fond de lui, il avait mal. Il étouffait, je le savais parce que moi aussi je n'en pouvais plus. Pourquoi, pourquoi était-il revenu ? Nous nous étions enfin habitué à son absence. Nous avions surmonté le vide qu'il avait laissé. Autrefois camarade, maintenant les voilà ennemi. Il ne pourrait pas se battre face à lui. Au moment où ses doutes commençaient à l'emporter, il a ressenti le cosmos de Shaka. Il s'était enfermé avec ces trois sales traîtres. Le combat faisait rage et il le sentait. Il n'aurait pas le dessus face à trois chevaliers aussi puissant les uns que les autres.

Il savait aussi qu'Aiolia était déjà là-bas. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de lui. C'était un lion après tout. N'y tenant plus, il est descendu au temple de la vierge lui aussi. Sur le chemin, ses doutes ont laissé place à une colère sans nom. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Est-ce que toutes ces années avec lui n'étaient que mensonges ? N'avait-il jamais cessé de lui mentir ? Pourrait-il le tuer comme pour Shaka ? Oui, il savait qu'il le pourrait. Il avait été élevé pour ça. Et moi dans tout ça qu'est-ce que je devenais ?

Il était enfin arrivé au temple de son défunt ami. La colère qu'il éprouvait il se demandait encore s'il pourrait la contrôler devant lui. Et puis merde ! Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Au moment où il le verrait il savait qu'il perdrait sa raison. Il pourrait le tuer sur le champ, mais je savais aussi que les chevaliers présents l'en empêcheraient.

Le parvis du temple de Shaka était en vue et, avant de franchir le seuil de sa maison, il eut peur. Il eut terriblement peur que ses doutes soient fondés. Je sais qu'au fond de lui, une toute petite partie espérait encore qu'il se trompe. On ne pouvait pas changer du tout au tout du jour au lendemain. Et je suis comme lui. Moi aussi j'espérais que nous nous trompions !

Eh voilà, il se dressait devant eux. Il hésitait encore sur le comportement à adopter, mais finalement sa colère l'aveugla et il attaqua. Il les transperça de son aiguille écarlate et il leur hurla ses reproches. Il était tellement énervé, qu'il ne fit pas attention, Saga se releva et l'attaqua. Si Seiya ne l'avait pas prévenu il aurait sûrement pris l'attaque de plein fouet et dieu seul sait ce qui lui serait arrivé. Il m'aurait probablement laissé tout seul.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis, les trois renégats prirent la position de la trinité. Il n'en revenait pas, ils osaient encore une fois l'utiliser ! Mais, de leur côté aussi ils étaient trois chevaliers d'or. Ils prirent alors la même position qu'eux. Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait. Etait-il vraiment un traître ? Non, il ne voulait toujours pas y croire ! Et pourtant, il était devant lui dans ce surplis aux couleurs des ténèbres. Savait-il à quel point il avait mal de le voir ainsi ? Ressentait-il sa douleur ? L'avait-il jamais seulement aimé ? Et ma douleur à moi ?

Alors que le doute, l'incompréhension allaient l'envahir, il ressentit le cosmos de Seiya et ses compagnons. Qu'avaient-ils l'intention de faire ? Etaient-ils fous à ce point-là ? Si leurs armures d'or ne les avaient pas protégé, ils seraient sûrement morts. Il les vit s'élancer vers leurs deux Athéna Exclamation, il entendit ce qu'ils essayaient de leur dire. Shun avait raison ils croyaient tous encore aux chevaliers d'or. Mais leur colère les aveuglait. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'ils aient raison, que tout cela soit inutile ! Puis par je ne sais quel prodige, ils arrivèrent à détruire l'Athéna Exclamation. Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et ils se retrouvèrent tous sous les décombres.

Mü se releva et leur demanda s'ils allaient bien. De son côté et de celui d'Aiolia tout allait bien, mais les chevaliers de bronze étaient introuvables. Au moment où ils se demandaient où ils pouvaient être, il vit Saga et les deux autres dans un sale état sortir des décombres. Ils pouvaient à peine bouger, presque dans un élan de pitié il s'apprêta à les transpercer de l'aiguille écarlate pour les achever. Pourtant, il n'arriva jamais à la fin de son geste. Athéna l'a interrompu, elle voulait qu'on lui amène les renégats au plus vite, sois disant qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Quelle plaisanterie !

Ils effectuèrent la longue remontée du VIème au XIIIème. C'est lui, son ami, qu'il portait. Durant tout le temps que dura leur ascension, il ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur lui. Il était pâle, pratiquement mort. Quelle drôle d'idée, il était déjà mort ! Soudain, la voix de Shura troubla le silence qui les entourait. Il voulait parler à Aiolia de son frère mais la plaie était encore à vif et il ne le laissa pas finir. Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à proximité de leur déesse. Il sentit leur soulagement mais il perçut également leur anxiété ! Il ne comprenait pas ! Après un tel périple, ils auraient dû être fou de joie d'être parvenu jusqu'ici. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Pourtant, il vit à leurs regards qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout de leur objectif. Il constata aussi le trouble de Saga lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait devoir faire face à son «autre lui» après treize longues années. Leur séparation lui parut presque dérisoire comparé à la leur.

Presque, parce que eux leurs sentiments étaient purs. J'en suis la preuve. Cette longue nuit allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Bien qu'il lui sembla qu'elle allait durer pour l'éternité. Bientôt, ils découvriraient le choix d'Athéna. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas lui plaire mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Ils les laissèrent tomber à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd comme si jamais aucun lien ne les avait unis. C'était peut-être une manière de renier tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent et bien plus encore. Ils étaient agonisants à ses pieds mais surtout terrifiés.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi en voyant les larmes sur leurs joues. En voyant la détresse de Saga dans son regard. Le sang a taché le parvis du temple d'Athéna. Et ils entendirent tous la dague que tenait Saga dans ses mains tomber sur le marbre dans un bruit mat bien qu'il lui semblait venir de très loin. Pris d'un excès de colère, il s'en prit à lui. Il tenta de l'étrangler et ses mains se resserrèrent sur sa gorge. Il manqua d'air et il suffoqua. Mais il s'en moqua, il voulait lui faire mal, au moins autant qu'il avait mal à cet instant !

Mü les arrêta. Lui, semble-t-il, il avait compris depuis le début quand eux ils n'avaient rien voulu voir. Avec Saga qui s'était repris, ils leur firent comprendre que le temps allait manquer. Il se relevèrent alors et ils se préparèrent à repartir pour le monde des morts. D'un commun accord, ils les laissèrent partir seuls. Ils prirent de l'avance sur eux mais qu'importe ils se retrouveraient tous là-bas. Je ne sais pas d'où ils tirèrent cette force de se relever mais ils l'ont fait. Moi, je me serais déjà effondré depuis longtemps.

Il se sentit bête et stupide de ne pas avoir vu leurs âmes à l'agonie. Il a laissé la colère l'aveugler et il s'en mordait les doigts. N'y avait-il pas une autre façon de mener cette guerre ? Tous ces sacrifices étaient-ils nécessaires ? Auraient-ils fait la même chose à leur place ? Il en doutait ! Tout ce dont il était sûr maintenant, c'est qu'ils allaient les rejoindre là-bas et se battre à leurs côtés comme cela aurait toujours dû être le cas. Rien de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ne serait suffisant pour apaiser leurs âmes meurtries. Mais il osait espérer que cela leur mettrait un peu de baume au cœur.

Ils était prêts. Prêts à les rejoindre, à prendre leur suite et à finir le travail si nécessaire. Ils se mirent en marche. Ils marchèrent vers leur mort.

Et il me laissa tout seul pour le rejoindre.

Une fois arrivé au château d'Hadès ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec un juge des Enfers. Personne d'autre que Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern. Ils lui firent face mais rien à faire. Tout ce qu'ils essayaient se soldait par un échec. Pourtant à trois contre un c'est eux qui perdirent. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas alors c'est que ce lieu était entouré d'une barrière de protection qui diminuait leurs capacités. Il ne pouvait pas gagner. Un dixième de leur force n'est pas suffisant même pour une cause aussi juste.

Il a donc été jeté vivant dans le Cocyte avec les deux autres. Presque mort mais pas tout à fait. Il lui restait encore une dernière chose à faire avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Se relever encore une fois pour venir à bout de l'ennemi. Il s'est inquiété pour Phœnix mais celui-ci avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Direction la Giudecca, rejoindre ceux qui sont parvenus à aller jusque là. Finalement, un mur se dressa devant eux et bloqua leur progression. Athéna était derrière.

Plusieurs tentatives. Aucunes ne réussirent. Aie-je eu tort de me réjouir ? Mais au moins il était encore en vie. Mais plus pour longtemps je le craignais. Il ne le savait pas encore mais cette guerre allait prendre un nouveau tournant. Un nouvelle fois ils allaient être réuni. Probablement la dernière si j'en croyais les larmes sur mes joues.

Une lumière attira leur attention. Non plusieurs lumières. Les armures d'ors étaient là. Toutes celles dont les porteurs avaient péri. Sauf Gemini qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Pour une ultime fois ils allaient tous être réuni. J'ai envie de dire pour la première fois aussi pour cette génération. Même si le temps pressait, chacun prit un petit peu de temps pour transmettre ses dernières paroles. Surtout aux bronzes qu'ils allaient laisser seuls sur le chemin qui leur restait encore à parcourir.

Bien sûr, ils veilleraient toujours sur eux cela va sans dire. La preuve : même si Camus et lui n'ont pas pu échanger une seule parole, il resta quand même légèrement en retrait pendant ses retrouvailles avec Hyoga montrant ainsi son soutien. Entre eux, plus besoin de mot depuis longtemps. Un seul regard suffit. Et dans le sien il voyait toujours l'amour qu'il lui portait. Cela lui donna la force nécessaire et apaisa son cœur face à ce qui les attendait. Un sourire échangé, un frôlement ni plus ni moins qu'une promesse de se retrouver dans l'au-delà.

Leurs cosmos à leur paroxysme. Un dernier regard. Des dernières paroles. Une ultime attaque. Une brèche. Un chemin vers l'avenir au prix de leurs vies.

Je suis tout seul maintenant.

.

On dit que Milo, le chevalier d'or du scorpion est un assassin redouté dans tout le sanctuaire.

On dit que l'homme derrière l'armure est un bon vivant qui ne perd jamais son sourire.

On dit que le cœur même de cet homme est pur mais surtout passionné en amour.

.

On dit qu'il a fait des erreurs, des mauvais choix. Mais qu'il est malgré tout un chevalier droit, juste, loyal et intègre.

.

Mais moi je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Ils ont tout faux. Moi je connais l'homme derrière l'armure. Et c'est un homme bon.

J'ai vu les larmes sur son visage et ses sourires plein de vie.

Je l'ai vu douter puis se relever.

Je l'ai vu s'effondrer puis continuer à avancer.

Je l'ai vu continuer à se battre quand il ne croyait plus en rien.

Je l'ai vu croquer la vie à pleine dent.

.

.

_J'espère pouvoir un jour les appeler Papas._

* * *

><p>Vous voici à la fin de son périple ! J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire au moins autant que moi à l'écrire !<p>

Verdict ? Alors aie-je été assez clair ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ?

Je prends bien évidemment tous les commentaires en compte afin de m'améliorer.

Pour le moment, Milo n'est encore venu me faire aucune réclamation, j'espère que c'est bon signe !

.

.

Dorian : prénom grec signifiant cadeau

Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi !


End file.
